Fairies Search for Sins
by MusingAIR
Summary: Ten years ago, Makarov held a similar paper in his hands and year after year; for three years in a row the same seven faces would stare up at him. He never even got to the point of posting the request on the board. The rumors of the Seven Deadly Sins had spread far and even in Fiore they were monsters best left alone.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know, I shouldn't even be trying to start a new Fic... when I have so many stories to even come to finish. Unfortunately, in the last few weeks I became obsessed with Seven Deadly Sins and the idea wouldn't leave my head unless I wrote it down and now to share it with all of you; since so little stories exists.**

 **If you follow any of my other stories and wish to strangle me, I beg for you forgiveness and hope you enjoy this chapter for the mean time.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Nanatsu no Taizai or Fairy Tail, if I did then this wouldn't be considered Fanfiction.**

* * *

In a castle like building of three stories, a place that the whole country knows as the home of the famous wizard guild; Fairy Tail. It was just recently that they returned from Fiore's capital, Crocus, victors of the latest Grand Magic Games and were now holders of the title of Fiore's number one guild. After the games the guild has been busy handling the overload of requests that have been pouring in.

A particular blonde Celestial Mage sat calmly at one of the interior tables, for once peacefully reading a book she accidently discovered in the guild's large library. Her partner and his blue cat were nowhere to be found and could be doing any number of chaotic things throughout the town. Nonetheless, Lucy Heartfilia, could not pry her eyes from the large tome. It was because of its golden elegant title which had caught her eyes, Britannia.

From what she had gathered, it was a country, rather large actually, further west from even Alvarez. The country from whatever time it was written, was divided into different Kingdoms. The strongest and most formable being Liones, its 'Holy Knights' managing to keep 'savages' and other neighboring territories at bay. She wondered what those two terms even meant, there was no glossary in the book so she could only go on by the context in which they were used.

It didn't take long for Lucy to understand why the book was within the guild's possession. She smiled fondly a she stared down at the crudely drawn character. It had the appearance of a small child and possessed two butterfly styled wings. In this place called Britannia, it was this creature that was believed to be fairy.

 **-o-o-o-**

Within another room of the castle, an elder mage who hold high levels of magical power frowned at a recently received request. Ten years ago, Makarov had held a similar paper in his hands and year after year; for three years in a row the same seven faces would stare up at him. He never even got to the point of posting the request on the board. It was far beyond the normal standard and even a single S-class mage would have difficulty in completing it. The rumors of the Seven Deadly Sins had spread far and even in Fiore they were monsters best left alone.

However, seeing the paper once more after seven years made him wonder. He was relieved that Macao never considered it. Perhaps the state of the guild hadn't given the 4th Guild Master motive to sent a team to such a far off location. Makarov stared down at the paper and the wanted flyers that came attached to it; Escanor the Lion's Sin of Pride, Gowther the Goat's Sin of Lust, Merlin the Boar's Sin of Gluttony, Ban the Fox's Sin of Greed, Diane the Serpent's Sin of Envy, King the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth, and lastly their captain Meliodas the Dragon's Sin of Wrath. On the information sheet, it stated that each one of the Sins was branded with the beast of their sin and in no circumstances were the people to face them to underestimate these once Holy Knights.

Yet, what made the 6th Master pause this time around was that the flyer also stated that it was believed that in recent days' rumors had it that the supposed captain of the Sins have kidnap the 3rd princess of Liones. A picture of Elizabeth Liones was now staring at Makarov, her innocent smiling face making Makarov serious consider the situation. The guild was in excellent shape, requests were coming in and now it had many high level mages. He already knew that if he decided to accept the request which team he was going to send out.

They would have the best chance of succeeding and perhaps enjoy the chance of getting to travel new lands. The request was obvious going to be above S-class, maybe SS-class would be more appropriate; the offer paid was also great motivation 70 million Jewels, 10 million Jewels for each Sin captured. He sighed; he would ask the brats and drill it into their heads of the danger, but at the end it will be their decision; spreading his senses out he felt that three of the five were in the guild, another was at the pool area and the last one was just arriving. Well, it was going to be now or never… a girl's life was on the line.

It wasn't long until the five were in his office, Natsu Dragneel was nearly jumping out of his skin, excited and highly anticipating the reason for why they were summoned. Lucy was somewhat upset, she had really been enjoy her book. While the rest were only slightly curious, Erza and Wendy just looked at Makarov, Gray was putting on his clothes that he somehow had lost. Happy ignored everything around him and his sole focus was on the fish that was held delicately in his hands.

Without murmuring a word, Makarov handed Erza the mission flyer; the other four gathering around her and reading over the details. Lucy's eyes stayed on the amount of Jewels being offered, even split five ways it could easily cover her expenses for some time. Though as she read closer her eyes were glued onto one word.

Gray whistled and took a step back, "that sure is one hell of a reward, Master."

Makarov nodded.

"But the difficulty of this mission is way out of what we normally do, Master," Erza stated. Even she had heard some of the rumors in some of her farther travels,

"Come on Erza, knights really can't stand up to us wizards!" Natsu argued back.

"These are not ordinary knights, Natsu," Lucy stated, remembering what she had just read that morning. Knights from Britannia, if the reward was of such a scale then the only logical conclusion would be that they had to be of the Holy Knights variety and from what she had read they were pretty strong.

"Lucy is correct, Natsu," Master added, "The Kingdom of Liones, which is located in the continent of Britannia, even before we were trapped in Tenrou Island this request was sent here. Before that even the Kingdom of Fiore kept a close eye on these knights which were believed to have as much power as the Ten Wizard Saints."

Natsu grinned, "now I'm just getting excited, gramps."

After the Grand Magic Games, no job actually interested Natsu. They were all too simple and he died for getting his hands on one of the S-class missions, but because of the interruption of Tartarus and then Acnologia showing; he missed his opportunity of becoming an S-class mage. In order for them to go on this quest, Erza had to agree to it first.

"It says here they are being accused of trying to overthrow the Kingdom of Liones and now that some of them have kidnapped one of the royal princess," Erza said thoughtfully the idea of a poor girl in the hands of these villains made her blood boil. The princess radiated an innocence and naivety that she herself never got the chance to experience and wishes for no one to be ever robbed of such precious traits.

Makarov nodded, "before you accept. I want to you to really understand that this won't be an easy mission. The Seven Deadly Sins are beings that should not be underestimated and some say that they were once the strongest and cruelest that the Kingdom of Liones has to offer. However powerful they are now, is unknown."

The group remained quiet, the youngest of the group, Wendy, was slightly shaking in fear. These people sounded fierce and dangerous, she was unsure if she should go. ' _No!_ ' she thought, ' _I won't back down. No matter how afraid I get or how dangerous this mission will be, I will protect my friends!_ '

Gray took the papers with the faces of each Sin, "they don't look so tough." He held up the sheet with a fat and ragged looking man; underneath the face was a simple name, King, "especially this one."

"I-I don't know that doesn't look weak at all," Happy stated over Gray's shoulder, pointing out the Sin that appeared as a giant monster with horns, Gowther.

"I, in the other hand, wish to get to know more about this Britannia. I read about it recently and want to know if the creatures it speaks about are true." Lucy said adding her two cents.

Makarov couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face. He knew of which book she was talking about and he himself wondered if creatures such as fairies, giants, goddesses, demons actually exist.

Erza frowned, but the decision seems to have been made. "We accept, Master, send word that we will be arriving as soon as possible."

Makarov nodded grimly, "as you wish. Then you should be taking your leave after lunch. The journey to Liones is a long one."

Just at hearing those words made Natsu's motion sickness act up. How long could the journey be anyway, at least Wendy will be with them.

* * *

 **There you go, if you like it, please review... however please note that I don't think this will be update too often and I doubt it will be very long... compare to my other stories.**

 **Till' next time, MusingAIR**


	2. Chapter 2

The journey had been longer than any of them would have thought possible, by the end of it Natsu thought he had been sent to his own personal brand of hell. After a week Wendy's spell had stop working and every second of every day had been torture. He was sure going to make these bastards pay for this torture.

"What's next?" Gray asked lazily, though internally glad that they were off that damn boat. Touching solid ground was a monumental relief, he didn't want to see another boat for a very long time.

"Master said we are to meet one of their knights, he's called Gilthunder and he will provide us with the details for the quest and perhaps gives us a clue on the Sins current whereabouts." Erza informed the rest of her group.

Natsu honestly didn't care what they had to do as long as it didn't involve any more transportation, "great! Then lead the way Erza!"

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Very well," the redhead said, "then we should head towards this town's bar, that is the meeting place."

"What is this town called anyway?" Wendy asked, as she looked around curiously. It was simply compared to Magnolia; it was obvious that the people here didn't rely on magic to live. In a way it reminded her of Edolas, it didn't feel though they were being repressed, but there was an undercurrent of fear in the air. Was it because of them… or something else…?

"I think it's called Vedra," Lucy answered, also noticing the atmosphere. "One of Liones' town that is farthest North. They deal quite a bit with beings they call savages and are on constant alert."

"How do you know this?" Gray wondered.

Lucy blushed, not noticing that she was rambling. "I've been reading a book about this place and there was a sign near the port."

Gray sweat dropped in embarrassment of having missed something so obvious.

"I actually finished it a few nights back," Lucy continued, "it was really interesting. This Kingdom is completely different from Fiore. Like Fiore, only a select few can use magic though they call it Powers here, most who can use them become part of a Kingdoms' Holy Knights and protect the realm from monsters and invaders."

"So like Fiore's Rune Knights," Happy stated.

Lucy nodded, "yes… but slightly more powerful and the training is a whole lot stricter. To advance a knight has to unlock their powers, the catalyst for such an event is unknown."

"Sounds complicated," Natsu slightly complained, though lightened up when he saw the bar and noticed the smell of food.

The team entered the bar and soon secured a table, they didn't have to wait long for a man wearing a dark colored full body knight armor, without a helmet entered the lodgings. His upper body armor was carved with several crosses and had a symbol at the center. He was relatively tall and has slightly curled, short salmon colored hair and has thin eyebrows and blue eyes.

"I thought Natsu was the only idiot with hair that color," Gray murmured earning a punch from Erza.

"Don't insult the client," she grinded out as Lucy politely greeted the knight. She went on to thoroughly threaten the two idiots to not speak unless absolutely necessary.

The knight sat down and gave them a slight nod as a greeting, immediately Erza took charge of the meeting and asked details about their current targets.

"In all honesty, we did not expect Mages from any of the far-off nations to respond," was the first thing Gilthunder said.

"Then why did you send it?" Wendy voice out loud without realizing what she had said until it was too late.

Gilthunder shrugged, "10 years ago the Kingdom was taking all precautions necessary and decided to ask for the aid from one of the Sins' home country."

"One of the Sins is from Fiore?" Lucy asked, frustratingly enough the book she had had not ever mention the Seven Deadly Sins.

"Yes, the Boar's Sin of Gluttony, Merlin is a mage from the Kingdom of Fiore. Though from the power the woman wields it is hard to believe that she is actually fully human." The knight replied, for this meeting losing his mask of cruelty. He had a feeling that these mages wouldn't respond well to his usual behavior.

"What are their current whereabouts?" Natsu asked finally losing his patience and wanting to get straight to the fighting.

"Since you replied to the request, they have recruited another of their members; King and our intelligence has gathered that they will most likely head over to Biron Town, a merchant town. One of the Sins lost something of hers and rumors have it that it is there." He stated.

"You are using it as bait," Gray stated. It was so simple, but if the item is tempting enough….

"Yes, it is a sacred treasure; a weapon that draws the users' powers potential out and makes them nearly unbeatable." Gilthunder at once noticed the gleam in the mages eyes and instantly destroyed it. "However, only those few chosen can wield a Sacred Treasure, I myself would not even dare dream of being able to pick one of them up."

Their shoulders slumped in slight defeat, but Erza was still curious. A weapon she could not wield, she had never come face to such a thing.

"The weapon is Gideon, the Serpent's Sin of Envy treasure, Diane, if she gets her hands on the war hammer. I suggest you run away and pray to be out of her range." He informed them grimly, though he had the feeling that they will be dumb enough to try and face the giantess head on. Nonetheless, he was retaining some vital information. Gilthunder wasn't about to make it any easier for them. They were foolish to accept this quest and would at the very least provide some entertainment for the Sins.

Gilthunder felt an expected power rapidly approaching the towns limit. He stood up, the guild mages following his lead and they exited the bar, none really having order anything. As they exited the figure flying towards the town was a familiar shape. The mages instantly stiffened preparing for an attack, Natsu while dying to question the incoming beast knew that it could be a danger towards the town and his friends.

Though before anything could happen and with a final warning, "no matter what their appearance might be, do not underestimate any of the Sins. It could very well be the last mistake you make." Gilthunder disappeared in a flash of lightning, the next thing the mages knew a flash could be seen over the dragonish figure and as it changed its direction.

The Fairy Tail members slumped in relief, but it was still strange to see a dragon and for it not to attack. Still Natsu wanted to ask it some questions, a dragon hadn't been seen in Fiore for so many years, yet by the lack of reaction from the villagers, they were a common occurrence here in Britannia.

"That was anticlimactic," Gray said and turned towards the blonde celestial mage. "Do you have any idea where Biron Town is, Lucy?"

The former heiress took a second to think it over and nodded. "It's actually nearly on the other side of the kingdom."

Natsu made a face guessing where this is going?

"Is there a train station in this town?" Erza asked looking around.

Lucy shook her head, "no, there are no train tracks in Britannia. The fastest way is through carriage and yet we may arrive sometime after the Sins."

Natsu decided to sulk; he truly hated his life sometimes and apparently his so-called friends only existed to make it harder on him. He plans to take out all of this sour feelings on the Sins and that reward better be worth all this effort.

Finding transportation towards Biron Town was simpler then they had predicted, seemingly the town was hosting something called Vaizel Fight Festival and ever merchant worth their salt was heading in that direction. Lucy heard that the prize for the Festival will be a giant war hammer, that had to be the treasure the Sins would be after. Fortunately, that means that they would be in the town for a while and according to the information they had gathered it wouldn't start for another few days. They will be arriving around the time of the finals of the festival, their companion not really caring about the fights.

Of course, Natsu had been disappointed, he would have loved to participate or if nothing else to witness the festival. Though Gray calmed him down mentioning that the fights wouldn't even come close to those of the Grand Magic Games, these people weren't going to use magic for such a simple thing.


End file.
